Fangs and Destiny
by teaANDcoffee2304
Summary: Eren Jaeger, a teenage boy who has devoted his life into exterminating every single one of the creature that he hates the most. Vampires. He meets the immortal's strongest, a pureblood named Levi. A strange and unbreakable bond is created at their first meeting. Will he still be able to look at the world the way he always does once Levi changes everything? Vampire AU
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Hatred... Regret.. These emotions are emotions that I can recognize anywhere and anytime.

My life is totally ruled by these two. They drove me on, towards another day, and they cover the feelings of agony that haunt me every single damn second. T

hey sparked an undying inferno within me, allowing me to continue rush forward, to plunge onward. If only they never existed, then my life wouldn't be as fucked as it is now.

The source of my hatred and regret...

What should I do? Now that I myself had turned into the very thing that I despised the most, into one of the creatures that claimed the life of my mother?

It makes my frozen blood boil; now that what makes them who they are run in my still body.

Once I opened my new eyes into this new life and was met with those steely blue orbs, I wanted to deny the cold body, the sharp instincts and primal instinct to hunt.

I was met with dread and disgust, overpowering every other compulsory emotion in this new life.

In that instant, I learnt that when your heart stops beating either it means: You are dead or you are eternally damned. The first sounds better than eternal damnation.


	2. Chapter 2: Hatred

A certain 15 year old boy walked down the lonelier streets of Tokyo late at night. His black cloak fluttered behind him as he headed down the silent and intimidating alley that ordinary humans tended to avoid at this time. His atmosphere exuding bravery and raw determination as his verdant green eyes burned with pure anger as he looked around at the dark corners of the isolated place. Instinctively, he lowered his hood from his messy brunette head and a small amount of light illuminated his raged expression. His hands felt around for his gun, dropping them down as he felt it still securely strapped on his belt. The alley was dark and empty except for a few trash cans tumbled here and there, and that caused his dark brows to furrow in angry frustration. Just what is with these creatures? They hardly show up if they are being searched for and appear when least expected. Well, that sort of suited their natures just fucking well but now what? He was certainly hoping for a good fight with some rogue vampire, or maybe a pure-blooded one, if he was lucky. But this alley was empty with silence. The boy, namely Eren Jaeger, almost hoped that he can sense the smallest of movements and hear the softest of all soft sounds. Just like how a vampire, the creature he was looking for, can.

Well, almost but not quite. He didn't want to be one of those disgusting creatures that prey on blood, human blood to be exact. Eren despised them. No, he loathed them. The very existence of these bloodsucking creatures that makes his blood boil and makes him want to shoot them into their dead hearts repeatedly and mercilessly. It was the reason why he was here now in this alley, the very reason why he had the weapon ?designed to kill vampires- strapped across his back and the main reason why he had joined the very organization he had been afraid of when he was small. He clenched his fists as the ghosts of his pasts were stirred back to surface once again.

On that day, his whole village was a bloody scene. Dead bodies strewn about the bloodstained ground and it was a picture of chaos. He could still remember with perfect clarity how his mother lifeless eyes stared right back at him and how her body felt so cold to him. How red her blood was and how he was drenched in it. He could also remember how he rushed outside and saw with his own eyes his dad being sucked dry by the blood leeching monster that stole his mother's life. How its eyes glinted as it looked at him and launched for him, only to be stopped by his mother's friend, Hannes by a silver bullet straight to its unbeating heart. How Mikasa, his sister lost her calmness and trembled with the scene that repeated in her eyes, having seen her parents murdered in the same way. How Armin had cried himself for nights, for losing his grandfather. How everyone lost the people they love... Eren remembers it all as he took a deep breath to calm himself down from shaking in anger.

"I will kill you all... Every single fucking one of you...", he growled under his breath as his eyes burned with black flames, trudging forward and deeper into the alley with his hands clenched into tight balls of fists.

* * *

"Tch. His blood tastes like fucking shit.", a deep, bored voice commented as if he were giving a critic on something entirely mundane. The owner of the voice had an expression of disgust on his face as he carefully handed the limp and dead body of his prey to a brunette woman wordlessly.

"Hm~ Do I get to have him all by myself then~?", she sang as her glasses glinted in the moon's beam as she took the man's body and looked at the raven-haired man, who only shrugged nonchalantly and crossed his arms.

"Enjoy, shitty-four eyes.", he said in a bored voice, his eyes on the dead man, staring at it apprehensively ?like he was going to dirty him or something- and sighed. The man grunted as he watched the woman sling the dead body on her shoulder without effort. "If you are going to get his shitty blood on me, I swear I'll fucking kill you.", he threatened as they moved noiselessly through the deserted alley.

"Aw, c'mon! Don't talk about our prey like that, Levi! That's bad manners!", she bounced slightly in her walk, and along with it, jostling the dead body, making the raven hiss and move away.

"Shut up. He's dead anyway. He can't hear me on what I have to say about his crappy taste."

"He tastes just fine to me! You're just getting picky again-", she said like it was a compliment, making Levi want to roll his eyes but instead just stare ahead.

The man's blood did taste horrible. Actually, since for almost two centuries, all humans smelt disgusting and tasted like rat shit. Like he had any idea how that tasted, but the thought was there. Since two hundred years ago, he didn't have any aversion to human blood then suddenly one day, it suddenly tasted like crap. He didn't have any idea why or how but it just did. Every human smelt and tasted the same: Horrible. Since then, he hadn't hunted and fed. It didn't make him any less weaker, like rogues would've been but just made his moods worse. His powers weren't something that based on how often he fed anyway since he was a pure blooded vampire but he still needed to feed. Though now, it seemed like that prospect was impossible for him and the idea of a tasty human being is getting rather extinct.

"?You should start looking for a mate, yanno? I heard their blood smells perfect~", she sighed as she imagined it, while keeping the cadaver right on her shoulders.

"Tch, how many times have I told you. They are a complete waste of time and are annoying.", he immediately shot her suggestion down. They'd had this topic for the umpteenth time for who knows how long but there IS no way in hell that he'd start looking for one. He even doubted that a human who smelt good existed, how much more a mate? Not to mention they were attention-seeking and annoying. Then a small movement caught his eye...

'Go.', Levi thought.

'Huh? What happen-?', the brunette asked back in her thoughts.

'Just go, shitty-four eyes.', already prowling into the darkest shadows.

Then he caught the direction of her thoughts, seeing his direction. His jaw snapped.

'Oho~ A hunter, is it? Well, I'll let you have this one for now!', she said in her thoughts, managing to tease him as she bounded into a different direction.

'Fuck off, shitty-four eyes. I'll follow right after I'm done with this idiot.' he snarled lowly as he heard her mentally chuckle and felt her disappear from his head. He cursed mentally as he turned around and felt his lip tick upward. Well, isn't this an interesting night, he thought grimly as he darted ghostly through the darkness.

A/N: Wow, I'm pretty shocked that this actually got a review and some faves and follows.. Thank you so much everyone~ ;w; I'll try to update this very often as I can~~!


	3. Chapter 3: Regret

The boy still lingered in the alley, not giving up in his quest for searching for a vampire. He turned into a corner and suddenly, he was in the darkest part of the alley. Somewhere deep in him, he felt afraid and wary to step into the dark but he was prideful and stubborn. Most of all, he was determined to catch a vampire or even two. Stepping into it, he braced himself and took a deep breath. Unaware of the danger waiting right in front of him, since he was still indifferent to how the alley was empty.

The raven-haired vampire followed noiselessly after the young man and perched effortlessly on a battered window's ledge and watched the boy second guess himself. His forehead crumpled as he watched him contemplate. Was he seriously deciding to step into that dark corner?, he thought to himself. How stupid was this hunter? Was he suicidal?

But he didn't have time to dwindle on more questions about the hunter's sanity as he caught glimpse of a glisten in the dark, just right in front of the hunter. His steely blue eyes narrowed and leapt at the same time the stupid hunter stepped into the dark corner. His land may have startled the hunter as he jumped and fell back on the ground, back into the light and gasped in surprise.

He didn't have time to dwell on that as he landed right on the awaiting rogue's shoulder and the impact sent them both flying out into the lit part of the alley. He grunted as he pushed himself up and turned as his ears were alerted by a strange sound: Fangs tearing into lush skin. He turned and his suspicions cleared as he found the rogue cornering the helpless and weakening hunter. The boy could only weakly push the strong rogue off him but to no success. With breakneck speed, he rushed to the rogue's unprotected back and pulled him off the boy harshly, earning a shocked and pained scream from the boy.

Levi diverted his attention to the rogue and kicked him right into a wall, face first. Ignoring the boy's pained sounds coming from behind him, he calmly walked towards the rogue and pulled him by his hair, his other hand pushing against the rogue's torso. A metallic tearing was heard throughout the alley and was soon followed by a muted rolling of something heavy as Levi turned his back from the dismembered body. The boy hunter was now writhing on the ground, obviously in pain. He approached the boy and knelt beside him.

"Tch. You are a fucking idiot.", he bluntly stated as he pulled the boy's head up, making their eyes meet. Then that was when it hit him. Right on his face like someone threw it squarely.

His scent... was fucking sweet... His eyes widened as his eyes darted to the puncture marks on the hunter's tanned neck, spilling out red and oozing blood. He needed to act fast; his instinct to feed was warring over his reason already. Act on what?, he asked himself as the boy gave another whimper of pain. He should just leave him here and let him become a rogue.

But... Staring at the brat's pained eyes, being enveloped with such a fucking potent scent... Was it really alright for him to leave him here? He can save the boy and suck the venom out of his system then what...? His emotional display must've been obvious on his face that the brat sucked in a deep breath to control himself and mutter one word that decided his fate and the hunter's.

"Please...", he begged Levi with tear-stained face.

He could figure it out later, on what the boy could become, for now, he needed to save him. Levi gripped the boy and tore the collar that obscured his line to his throat. Leaning in, the boy's blood was alluring him. Shit, he needed to focus and only suck the blood with the venom. He needed to remember that. Steeling himself, he pressed his lips softly on the bloodstained neck.

"Don't worry. I'll help you, brat.", he murmured to him soothingly as he finally parted his lips and barred his fangs and sunk them ever-so-gently into the hunter's neck.

At the same time, the hunter's verdant green eyes slowly closed and he sunk into unconsciousness as the vampire sucked his blood.

Then it started to rain heavily, mixing the metallic and alluring scent of his blood and the salty-scent of the heavy rain that poured down from the heavens.

A/N:

Well... That escalated quickly xDDD


	4. Chapter 4: Dread

Huh..? That smell... This salty-scent... It's such a nice smell... It brings so much pleasant memories.. Brings me this feeling of homesickness.. Nostalgia... I don't hate this scent... Along with it, the gentle pit-pattering sounds... How curious.. They always melt the turmoil in my heart... It is such a relaxing sound... They remind me of home...

Home...

Mother...

Father...

Everyone...

.

.

.

.

"Oi."

Bright verdant green eyes snapped open back to reality, belonging to the previously unconscious hunter. Gasping and sitting up, Eren winced and slapped a hand over his head as it whirled in response to his sudden movement.

"What...happened...?", he groaned wearily.

"Tch, you shouldn't move so suddenly, brat.", a voice from the corner of a room ?Eren noticed he was in an unfamiliar room, and apparently he wasn't alone- causing Eren to jump in surprise and look around frantically for the voice.

"W-who are you? I demand you to show yourself at once!", he backed from his bed and jump, barefooted to the floor, taking on a defensive stance. Instantly, he reached behind him and groped for his weapon, only to find?

"Are you perhaps looking for this...?", the owner of the bored voice seemed to stand up, it was hard to tell ?concealed as he is in the shadows- and extended his arm into the moonlight, letting Eren's weapon glint ominously.

"H-hey! Give that back! ", he demanded as he recognized his weapon and unwittingly, lounged over to the mysterious man, knocking them both over to the floor.

"Huh, so lively.", he drawled as Eren managed to pin him, tightening his grip on the weapon. "I'm not that stupid to hand it to you though.", he continued.

Eren growled under his breath and tried to snatch the weapon from the man beneath him but the raven flicked his hand and the weapon shot off to the end of the room. The brunette scrambled up to his feet, running to fetch his weapon but?

*THUD*

"What a dumbass move. You really should know better than to turn your back on a foe, kid.", the man now pinned him, sporting an amused look on his face.

Now that the man was out of the shadows, Eren can see his face properly, in this moonlit room. He had raven hair, with his bangs falling down his heavy-lidded eyes. They were a curious shade of steely blue and were staring at him with heavy intensity. He had a small nose and a pointed chin. But on top of all those...

He was pinning Eren in an inescapable way. He had an impossibly strong grip on him. What's more, he had a very chalky white pallor and bruise-like shadows under his eyes like he'd been suffering with many sleepless nights. He gritted his teeth in frustration and hatred. This man, hovering above him was no doubt, a vampire. The very creature that he loathed to his heart.

"Nice eyes, kid. I can totally see your thoughts through them.", the man sneered slightly.

"Shut up. Let go of me, you bloodsucker.", he growled and struggled in frustration. To think that he was now under a vampire's mercy.

"Hoh. Is that a way of thanking someone who saved your pathetic life from becoming a rogue?". The raven spat at him.

"I can't remember owing a vampire. My memory doesn't go that far, leech.", he snapped back, trying to aim a kick at the vampire, but failing.

"You really hit your head hard, brat.", his eyes narrowing at the hunter.

Eren was about to retort back when the raven grabbed a hunk of his brown hair, that elicited a pained yelp from him. The vampire stood up and dragged the thrashing brunette to a mirror and tilted his head harshly that had him whimpering.

"You would've been that rogue's dinner if I hadn't saved you and your suicidal ass, you idiot.", he said as he met Eren's eyes in the mirror. Annoyed and curious as well, his gaze dropped from the vampire's and trailed to the fresh and red puncture marks right on the vein of his neck. He saw it but still wouldn't believe. He..? Got almost sucked dry by a rogue? His eyes snapped back up to meet the man's stare and his green eyes narrowed. The raven's steely blue eyes also narrowed in response, AS IF he could read Eren's mind.

"You're totally making judgements, brat. I can see that. I'm not the one that bit you."

"Oh? And why should I believe a vampire like you?", he retorted.

"Because your fucking brain and memory agrees with me, you dipshit."

"Like I said, I don't remember you saving my life?", he started but was cut off as a flash of a blurring memory crossed his mind at that instant.

For a split of second, he remembered that he had felt two sets of fangs across his neck. The first being harsh, tearing his skin in a painful way. He remembered screaming out in pain at it before seeing a strange flash of steely blue light and in the next second he was falling to the ground, screaming in more pain. At the next moment, he vaguely heard a soothing echo of a voice, comforting him. Then... Then... A disconcertingly set of soft, marble lips pressed against his bleeding skin before gently sinking another set of fangs into the open wound.

Eren bit at his lower lip and forced himself not to blush. No, his ears were totally not reddening. Nope.

But the vampire wasn't fooled at all. The corner of his mouth ticked upward into a half-smile but his cold eyes were warm with laughter. How the fuck did he do that, the hunter thought in vain.

"Totally convincing heart rate you've got there, kid. It totally got me believing for one minute.", he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he tried to make eye contact with Eren again. The boy averted his eyes this time, trying to save what's left of his dignity as a hunter.

"Sh..shut up, asshole.", he muttered as he forced the embarrassment down without much success. The vampire looked victorious as he watched Eren's slowly reddening cheeks.

"You're a brat after all. So easily embarrassed.", he hummed as he let him go, leaving Eren to catch himself before he hit the floor, face first. He went over to the opposite side of the room and wrenched the lodged weapon from the wall easily, twirling it in his hands.

Snarling mostly to himself, Eren marched across the room and went over to the door. He didn't know what he was expecting but he was surprised when it wasn't locked. He turned to the vampire who had sat at the edge of the bed, looking rather bored at him. His question must've been obvious on his face because?

"I saw no reason in keeping you captive.", He shrugged like it was the most obvious thing the world. Eren had to think and replay the words for a second time to realize that the vampire had really said them.

"Y-you aren't?", he muttered, disbelieving.

"Did you want me to?", his steely blue eyes stared at him like he was stupid, one long eyebrow arched beautifully. What? NO. He didn't just think of that word. Definitely not.

"O-of course not!", he shot back.

"Then I'm not. End of discussion.", he said easily.

"B-but...?"

"Listen kid.", his voice turning deep as he stood up noiselessly while Eren grimaced at being called a kid. The vampire approached him while Eren wondered to himself why the hell was he conversing with a vampire like an ordinary human ad calmly, on top of that.

The raven stopped, their face a gasp away from each other as Eren tried to force down a flush. And why the hell was he flushing around a vampire too much?, he scolded himself. The vampire stared at him for a long moment and whatever he must've seen on Eren's face pleased him because his lip was quirking upwards, trying to fight a smile.

His next and last words shouldn't have made his heart jump all the way to his throat and make his face flush ten shades redder.

"No matter where you go, I will always find you. So technically, you have no escape.", the man whispered.

Eren blinked and when he opened his eyes, the man was gone. He clenched his hand into a fist and was surprised, feeling a cold sensation. He looked down and saw his weapon in his hand. Eren looked up and stared at the window wordlessly.

"Why..?"


	5. Chapter 5: Disgust(?)

"Hm... You seem livelier tonight, Levi.. Did something happen~?", a certain four-eyed woman asked him as the aforementioned man sat down and crossed his leg over the other. Damn shitty-four eyes and her insightful being.

"Piss off, Hange. Don't start.", he said as he lifted his cup to his lips and sipped on his tea. His thoughts immediately flying to a certain brunette hunter. Levi wondered what could be the brat doing right now. Possibly off to kill some other vampires, the thought almost making him want to roll his eyes but Hange was still staring at him so he stopped himself.

"Tch. Stop staring, shitty-four eyes. Unless you want those eyeballs of yours gouged out of their sockets.", he bluntly stated as he closed his eyes, concentrating on his tea. He knew that the woman would try to get into his head now but he forced himself to shut her out as fiercely as possible. She knew this and that earned him a pout from the said woman.

"Aww... C'mon, Levi~ Just lemme have a peek?", she pleaded.

"No."

"I'm curious~", she whined.

"A no is a no, shitty-four eyes. Now shut up, or I'll throw you out of the window.", he sighed as he picked up the book he set aside earlier.

There was a moment of peaceful silence then...

"You were home pretty late, just what were you up?", she continued.

Pissed, he snapped the book shut and chucked it to her direction, to which she only caught nonchalantly.

"I said fucking piss off, four-eyes.", he growled silently, to which she held up her pals in surrender. Wise move.

* * *

"Jeez. That bastard.", Eren complained as he felt up on the barely healing puncture marks on his neck. How can he ever explain to everyone who'll see this marks?, he whined internally. To leave him hanging like this, this is just perfect., he thought sarcastically. Granted that Armin and Mikasa had believed his story and didn't judge him right away ?though he had a hard time telling them that he was indebted to a vampire- he knew it wouldn't be that easy to explain it to other people. Eren sighed in annoyance as he looked at them in silence once again. It was that damned leech's fault! All his fault for this inerasable marks that will be forever etched on his skin.

But, a soft voice behind his head mumbled to him ?a voice he never heard til now- if it were not for him, he would be dead by now or worse, an out-of-control rogue. He saved YOU, the voice told Eren. Well, he was thankful that he had saved Eren but now, he was plagued with dreams that repeated the moment when the vampire had sucked his defiled blood. And the dream seemed to linger on embarrassing details, Eren fumed as he glared at the mirror.

It always ?in a way- teased Eren, the dreams. They lingered on how soft the vampire's lips were against his skin and how gentle the fangs were as they pierced him. Then how securely he held Eren as he sucked his blood and the expression the bastard's face as he sucked on him. How the dream moved in fucking slow motion, letting him focus on EVERYTHING, including the bloodsucker's features. His hands trembled and he swung an arm back, letting it gather a powerful amount of force. Then he let it snap forward like an elastic band, his fist connecting to the glass surface ?creating a sickening shattering noise and scattering shards of glass everywhere.

"EREN?", the blonde male came running into the room, his eyes wide with panic at the bloodstained mirror. Eren took a steadying breath and looked up to see Armin's worried bright blue eyes. Which didn't hold a candle to the vampire's eyes. Just what the fuck is wrong with him...

"S-sorry. I thought I saw the vampire. I just had to make sure.", he forced a laugh, rubbing his bleeding knuckle. Armin sighed and shook his head, waving him forward.

"Really, Eren.. You better treat that wound now or Mikasa would go amok when she sees that."

"Sorry.", he sighed in frustration as he walked out of the room, leaving Armin to clean the broken shards.

Leave it all to that bastard to ruin his way of seeing things.

A little later, Eren sighed as he rubbed his hair dry with a towel, using his uninjured hand to do so. That felt good, taking a bath sure washes almost all of his worries away. He looked down and held his now bandaged right hand, just looking at it.

Well, , almost., he groaned as he put a hand on the knob of his door, turning it gently, wincing a bit as it sent his hand throbbing. As he opened his door, what greeted his eyes shouldn't have sent pleasant kind of shockwaves of electricity throughout his body and sent his heart jack hammering in his chest.

Right before his very eyes, there was that steely-blue eyed vampire again. On his bed, on top of that, looking at him with slight annoyance. He had to flounder around his head on how to close his mouth and breath normally again. Hurriedly, he closed the door, but kept his back turned on the vampire. There it was again, his face was starting to feel war, which probably means he is blushing. What the actual fuck?, he cursed when he felt his heart sky-rocketing in his rib cage.

A soft laugh came from the bed and he felt his ears redden in response. How the hell does the vampire bring out such reactions in him?, he desperately thought.

"Hm. That's a wonderful scent. I wonder what is the cause of that..", he wondered, a playful lilt in that sultry voice.

Fuck, he is SO fucked up.

"S-s-shut up!", he hissed, whipping around to glare at him with a vengeance. The vampire just looked even more amused. "What are you doing HERE? How the fuck did you get IN HERE?", he let himself put emphasis on the 'here' part. The base was supposed to be highly guarded, 24/7 too so how?

"In case you've forgotten, I'm a vampire, kid.", he sighed.

"I know but HOW?"

"Tch, shut up. Come over here and sit with me.", patting the bed.

"Why?"

His words sent my heart into stuttering and sent an odd, tingly sensation down my body.

"Why not? You're my mate, after all."

A/N:

Omg xD You don't know how much it means to me- Having three reviews and nine favourites along with sixteen follows~ Thank you, thank you very much! And to those who MIGHT be wondering- This story might be similar to a certain one. Yes it is, Since I've shamelessly used another story's plot. / I have no originality OTL / I made it sorta my guide since I love how the author arranged all the necessary things. So if there are those who are confused, you can all go check this story: Checkmate

Still an ongoing one and it's not authored by me but it should help you get the kind of atmosphere that this fanfic has. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6: Troublesome Feelings

CHAPTER 5: TROUBLESOME FEELINGS

At this point of his life, Eren wonders what sin he has done in order for him to deserve the most loathsome of all things to happen. This is entirely the most fucked up thing ever, he thought as he sat right on the edge of his bed, more than a foot away from the vampire. Well, maybe not the most, he thought surly as his heart still continued to jack hammer in his chest at the raven's words earlier. He stared down at his hands and questioned his sanity. Mate, he cringed as he felt another odd, tingly sensation running through his body.

"What a lively sound.", the male vampire broke the silence after a long moment and sighed as he scooted smoothly to lay on the bed, seeming comfortable.

"Huh.", was all he could give the man in return. What else can he say to the creature that now lay on his bed, looking oh-so-comfortable?

"I'm surprised that you aren't trying to kill me."

"Did you want me to?", he snapped, now looking at the raven, his eyes narrowing.

"Hm.. I'd like to see you give it a try though. But it's far too troublesome.", managing to sound bored at the idea.

"You're unbelievable.", Eren sighed as he placed his chin on his hands, closing his eyes.

"Aren't you going to ask me anything?", he asked with an amused tone.

"What do you want from me? Why are you here in my room?", he opened one eye to glare at the relaxed vampire.

Eren was surprised too, as the vampire had pointed out earlier, that why wasn't he trying to kill him now that he has the opportunity? His mind was telling him to strike while the creature was in a relaxed manner but his body wouldn't cooperate, remaining seated on his bed, waiting for the vampire to answer his question.

This vampire was really messing his life up.

"Like I had said earlier, why can't I? You are my mate, after all.", he sighed like he had been telling Eren that for a thousand times.

"What kind of shit are you sprouting, bloodsucker? I'm..I'm not your fucking mate!", he retorted as he pushed back the growing flush on his face. The raven looked slightly annoyed at that response.

"YOU are the one sprouting shit, hunter. You are my mate.", he glared at him, crossing his arms. Subconsciously, Eren's eyes followed the movement. There was something about his movements that made him seem so graceful.

The thought made Eren want to stand up and smash his head through a mirror just to end his miserable life.

"I never recall agreeing to you being your mate.", he glared back. As far as he can remember, being a vampire's mate requires mutual agreement.

"Are you dumb? You let me bite you, so technically, you are my mate.", he said while looking at Eren like he was the most idiotic person he had met.

"Haah? As far as I can recall, I was out cold as soon as your repulsive fangs sunk in me.", he retorted angrily.

"Tch.", the raven vampire huffed and said no more, causing Eren to think that he'd conceded the argument but?

When the silence had grown too uncomfortable, Eren turned to look at the quiet vampire, wondering why'd he went silent, only to meet...

"I'm confident with my memory, as perfect and as infallible as it is, that you were the one who...begged me.", he whispered, the vampire's cold breath, hitting Eren's heating cheeks.

Their faces were once again a gasp close to one another's, causing Eren to blush darkly and his heart to beat in stuttering beats. After it stopped and restarted, of course. He was about to make a smart response but his own memory seemed to be agreeing with the raven. The other saw this in those verdant green eyes, and looked pleased.

"I don't blame you, seeing as that what your heads taught you were insufficient.", the male moved away, allowing Eren to breath normally. "If you still don't believe that, then explain why you are feeling unusual.", he lent back on the headboard, observing every flash of emotion on Eren's expressive eyes.

Eren remained silent at that. If it was to be put in such a way, the vampire was somehow right. Somehow because, something deep in him told him that it wasn't entirely true. He gritted his teeth and glared angrily at the vampire.

"Then hurry up and undo it, you leech!", he said out of desperation and angriness, his hands balling up into tight fists.

"You really are a natural born stupid person. There's no way that I can undo my bite."

"...", he snarled incoherently and fumed at the wall, earning a soft laugh from the vampire. He surprisingly didn't hate the sound. For some reason, it was calming his agitated mood. He was doomed. In more ways than one, he thought as his ears blushed without warning.

"My name is Levi, by the way. It would be stupid if my mate didn't know even that.", his voice still warm.

"Can't... I at least not hear that word for now?", Eren sighed in resignation. There was no use in resisting this more-than-fucked-up state of his life now.

"Hm.. If that's what you want. We can start off anew.", he hummed in agreement.

"That's...neat.", the brunette sighed again. He'll figure out on how he'd hide from everyone that he was mates with... a vampire later for now...

"Real smooth.", Levi chuckled softly, earning him a hesitant smile from Eren himself. Well, maybe he can at least try this. This vampire seemed different from all the others that he met. Maybe he can change how this cruel world looked for him.

Sighing in surrender, Eren held out his hand, trying to fight his eye twitch.

"Eren. I'm Eren.", he mumbled hesitantly.

The vampire looked a little shocked but recovered in a split second as his lip twitched and took Eren's brunette hand in his pale one.

"Hm.. May our fates intertwine then, Eren.", offering the teen a smile that no one had ever seen on him for centuries that he existed, catching the brunette himself off guard.

"It's a little too late to say that, don't you think?", smiling a little more willingly his time.

"Right.", the vampire snorted and gave Eren's hand a quick shake before wrenching it upwards so that his wrist was facing upwards. Eren yelped in surprise and slight pain as Levi lent in and nosed the vein along that tanned wrist.

"Fragrant.", he mumbled before Eren yanked his hand away from him and chucked him a pillow to his face, flushed.

"Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself, dammit."

The vampire laughed at that and lent back, setting the pillow aside. Well, this might be an interesting night, he thought as he stared at those verdant green eyes.

It was worth breaking into the vampire hunters' headquarters if he'd get to see these set of expressive eyes every night, he thought leisurely to himself as Eren moved to stand and lock the door. Watching the brunette sigh so deeply like he was pulling the air from his toes, his lip twitched as he turned around to look at Levi once again.

Yes, it would totally be worth all the naught just to see these pair of beautiful eyes.


	7. Chapter 7: Naught

This has got to be the most craziest thing that anyone would've done in their entire life. Well, as a vampire hunter, at least., Eren thought as he now headed to his room. It had been a week since Levi, his mate ?He cringed at the word still- had taken a habit to hunting his room during night time and chat with him. If he would've been asked before he'd been bitten, he would've bluntly said no to the prospect of hanging out and chilling with the creature he hated from the bottom of his heart but now?

He found out rather comforting and enjoyable, even. Eren enjoyed the vampire's company more than he should, even though he was doing most of the talking. Levi liked to listen to his stories, even if it involved of his hatred towards vampires. If he was annoyed with it, he'd keep it hidden and his face smooth as Eren vented all his anger out. Also, Eren found out he liked to talk, very much. Or maybe he liked to talk if it was Levi listening, because his patience was endless.

Sometimes, he'd get tired talking and force Levi to share some things about himself and found himself interested with the vampire's adventures. He liked listening to Levi's experiences all around the world, finding out that there was more to this chaos. He found that he wanted to see the world's beautiful places, just as Levi has told him. He yearned to see the world and travel to a lot of places.

Then there was the sea. It's not like he didn't know that it existed. But from Levi's stories, it occupied most of the world and was everywhere. He wanted to see how Levi saw it: sparkling and majestic. He wanted to see this endless body of water for himself, and Levi found this utterly ridiculous ?Eren's excitement-. There are times when they had nothing to share and just sit there, bask in the company of each other. How Levi had changed his view towards some vampires were astounding. Well, some.

Eren still hated vampires in general, and still had nightmares about them and his horrifying past. On those nights that Eren would just collapse from exhaustion on his bed, he'd have those nightmares. Then he'd just awaken to Levi's presence beside him, who would just calm him down with his assuring voice and gentle touches. Grateful, he'd sink back to sleep and would dream of a whirl of senseless colors, with Levi lulling him to sleep with his gentle presence.

Eren paused as he stopped in front of his door, smiling to himself. Talk about a change of pace, he hummed to himself as he opened the door. Blinking, he lets his gaze trails up from the leather shoes that were spotless clean, up to his unwrinkled pants. Then the calm way that his hands were hanging loosely by his sides to the relaxed set of his broad shoulders. Eren blushed just slightly at the slightly showing set of sharp collarbones that were peeking from the open top button before settling to Levi's calm mask and intense eyes.

"Checking me out, aren't we now?", the vampire in question raised an elegant eyebrow, his lip twitching. Eren huffed and tried to ignore his flushing ears.

"Certainly not.", he lied and an amused smile broke from those set of thin lips.

"Huh, if that's what you say. I'm quite sure that even your shadow believes you.", he snorted and headed to Eren's bed as he closed the door and locked it.

"Shut up, consider it as thanks that I'm not kicking you out of my room and telling the authorities.", he rolled his eyes as he slung the towel he was holding and walking to his closet.

"I'd like to see you try that.", the vampire sneered and Eren just huffed as he went through his clothes.

He pulled a shirt and pair of boxers from the closet and closed it. Usually, it was pretty easy to pretend that the vamp wasn't there but tonight? he can feel him staring at his back that it felt like it was burning a hole on the back of his head. Eren cleared his throat and looked around to see him still staring intensely, making his heart jump all the way to his throat.

"U-um.. I'm going to change.", he started nervously.

"Hn.", the vampire just nodded slightly but continued to watch him intently.

"...I need some p-privacy.."

"Tch, Eren. I'm your mate. You can fucking change in front of me without getting all embarrassed.", he said nonchalantly.

"B-but...", Eren felt like his heart was going to explode and his entire face was warm, even his neck.

"Eren.", his voice going all dark, that had Eren's gut tightening in anticipation. He mentally kicked himself for that though.

"W-what is it?!", he asked, his voice climbing a few octaves higher and Levi looked pleased.

"Strip. And change already, brat.", he ordered.

With a frightened squeak, Eren turned his back on Levi again and shakily started to strap himself out of the harnesses. He stumbled and cursed at the long, tedious process before managing to wiggle himself out of it and hang them away. He can still feel Levi's eyes on him and he gulped, his heartbeat to loud in his ears. Was there anyone who can keep their calm under those eyes?

No, of course not., he thought as he shrugged his coat and red shirt off, hanging away before pulling on the indoor shirt. He hung them away and sighed shakily as he looked down at his pants, the panic kicking in fully. He shred his boots off and placed them away before gripping at the top button of his pants, shaking visibly. Levi is still fucking staring at him, and if possible it got even more intense.

Shit, he cursed continuously in his mind as he fidgeted on the button, his trembling fingers slipping on them. He let out a, what he thought a quiet and breathy curse, but he heard Levi's chuckle so it might not have been quiet. His neck flushed as he pushed his pants down and got into his boxers in record time. At the same time he snapped the hem around his waist, he thought he heard Levi sigh in disappointment. Or maybe it was just his ego running wild.

Then the vampire broke the silence.

"Hmm... Not that bad of a performance.", he can hear the smirk forming across Levi's lips.

"Shut up.", Eren only mumbled as he turned back, not meeting his eyes and trudged for his bed and got on it, covering himself with blankets.

He heard Levi chuckle once and went silent for a long time. Eren shifted over and pulled down the blanket to peek on Levi. The aforementioned man was staring at the window blankly, then he turned to look at Eren, feeling his gaze on him. The brunette covered his face again in time that he saw Levi's amused smile.

Levi's eyes were all black, and that only meant one thing.

"I need to go.", the raven suddenly said, causing Eren to stiffen and tremble a bit.

"Huh.", he responded.

"I'll be back soon. Don't worry.", a hint of amusement touched his tone.

"..."

"Eren..?"

"..."

The raven sighed and momentarily placed a hand over his blanket-covered head before moving to stand. For a split second, before Eren can rethink it, he pushed the blankets off him and grabbed Levi's wrist.

"You're thirsty, aren't you?", he said, running a bit high from overconfidence, causing momentary shock to spread across Levi's face for a minute then he stared at Eren with a wistful smile.

"If you have any objections to it, just say it.", he said gently. "You can kill me, if you want.", causing Eren's eyebrows to furrow.

"I never said I'd kill you..", he mumbled, looking away, still keeping his hold on Levi's hand.

Then the raven moved in and climbed back onto the bed, waiting for Eren to look at him. For a full ten minutes, Eren didn't look at him and Levi sighed quietly.

"What do you want me to do, Eren?", he murmured.

"..."

"Eren..", his eyes narrowing a bit, distressed with his silence.

"It's obvious, isn't it?", he mumbled.

"Eren..?", his eyebrows furrowing as Eren looked at him with full determination and tightened his grip on Levi's arm, though Eren knows that it's useless if Levi yanks himself away.

Eren takes a deep breath and moves a bit closer, his ears flushing a bit.

"I'm your... m-mate, aren't I?", he started, stuttering.

"E-eren...", Levi mumbled.

"Feed on me then, Levi.", he said bluntly as he stared into those steely-blue eyes.

He can't let Levi feed on anyone else. It wasn't Eren Jaeger, vampire hunter's decision. No.

But it was Eren Jaeger, Levi's mate's decision.

A/N: How does even one slow down? ;w; As usual~ Thank you for reading this crappy fanfiction XDD


	8. Chapter 8: Lust

"Feed on me then, Levi."

It had only been a week since him and vampire hunter, Eren, had become mates. Though, in vampire standards, a week is too long to be able to go on without feeding on one's mate. But Levi was patient, he didn't want to rush anything. Despite his natural pushiness and his tendency to do whatever he wants, there was something about the boy that made him all soft like this.

As much as he'd admit, he enjoyed the hunter's company, changing the way he initially saw mates in general. Though Eren was annoying, at times, he found that him being annoying is quite adorable.

Not that he'd mention it to anyone, dead or alive, anyway.

Levi always thought, whenever he was alone with Eren, that he'd be able to withstand how fragrant and mouth-watering the boy was. At first, he was right. He can control himself around Eren, was able to tune out that delectable way that his heart beats, or how the air in Eren's room would get intoxicated with it.

But it was not without effort. Levi always had to contain himself around Eren, sometimes resulting to him not to breath. It wasn't like he needed air, but his body reacted oddly to the lack of it. Since his primal instincts depended on air greatly. He did everything in his power to not let Eren notice but?

"Feed on me then, Levi.."

The vampire couldn't believe his ears and had to convince himself that it was Eren who said those for one whole minute. When he didn't respond, Eren's verdant green eyes grew panicked and worried. Levi took a deep breath, sending white-hot flames down his throat. It was painful, and it was hot-stabbing desire.

"Eren..", he murmured.

The boy swallowed in nervousness and his heart picked up its pace, as if it was urging Levi on. He steeled himself, remaining rooted to the spot.

"Eren?"

"It's fine.. Like you said earlier... I'm your mate, right?", the hunter mumbled as his cheeks burned.

The boy may be oblivious to it, but in reaction to such an easy pooling of blood, made it even harder for him control himself. Levi edged just half a centimetre closer and froze. He can almost see the pulse right on that tanned neck and he can feel the warm vibration of it. Just seeing it floods his whole body with anticipation.

"I...I can't let you feed on anyone else but me..", he mumbled, peeking up from those lashes in a way that made Levi's stomach quiver excitedly. Levi understood what the hunter meant, so he was letting him feed on him for the sake of not hunting other humans' blood.

But something in those perfect green eyes told him that was not the case. Then his mind berated him for hesitating. Wasn't this what he wanted all along? What he'd been looking for almost two centuries? What he deprived himself of for the longest time? What he'd been lusting for nights? What was he hesitating for?

He didn't have time to answer all those questions because in the next second, he was pulling the brat close to him, his nose pressed on his neck. He felt the boy shiver, of anticipation or fear, he doesn't know. Levi gripped Eren's arm and he pulled away to lock eyes with him. The hunter's eyes sparked with some emotion that stirred something inside him.

When the peace of the night broke.

His head snapped up at the same time that Eren's door slammed open and revealed a ravenette. Her eyes, which were emotionless a second earlier, were now sparked with agitation and hatred.

* * *

"M-mikasa!?", Eren turned his head, to see the woman, taking in the scene before her eyes.

His eyes widening in surprise might've been in fear for all she knew because she was bolting in and holding her weapon calmly.

"You bastard, what did you do to my brother?!", she demanded in a clear voice before slamming her fist on wall, pressing that red button, alarming everyone.

Levi merely smirked at her and flipped backwards, dropping Eren on the bed in the process as he evaded the bullet. He landed soundlessly on the window sill and stared right back at Mikasa with defiance in his eyes.

"Mikasa! Stop!", the brunette rushed over in front of Levi, blocking her line of fire to him. The woman's eyes widened a bit before regaining her composure.

"Eren! Stay away from him!", she gritted her teeth as she aimed again, hesitating as the brunette did not move an inch.

The next answer was totally unexpected by both parties.

"No.", he stared at her determinedly, his words unwavering, both set of eyes widening in shock.

"Eren..", Levi mumbled to him, staring at Eren's back.

Eren's verdant green eyes turned to meet him intensely, locking with his own. Then something shattered deep in him, breaking all logical thoughts that he ever had. Levi reached out to pull Eren by his waist, hissing slightly as the ravenette fired.

"L-levi?! W-what?", he yelped.

"Hold on tight.", he murmured into his ear before casting one last look on the appalled woman and a smirk before jumping out in the window and disappearing before the night, with Eren in his arms.

Leaving the enraged woman behind them to glare into the darkness of the night.

The moment Eren had decided his fate, no one could ever question it. Tonight, his and Levi's fates intertwined just as Levi had wished.


	9. Chapter 9: Confusion

Just what am I doing...?

Huh...? This sensation... It feels good... Am I dreaming...? The feeling of someone holding me like they needed me. I don't dislike this sensation at all...

'Eren...!'

This voice.. Why is it in pain? Is he hurt? Why does it hurt me hearing him in such pain..?

'Eren..'

'Eren...'

'EREN...!'

The brunette wrenched his green eyes open, gasping as he sat up and waited for his heart to return to its normal pace. Nearby, he can hear a faint panting and that caught his attention, turning around to see a pair of steel blue eyes looking right back at him with a mix of relief and agony. It stirred something in him, seeing the agony in those intense yet calm eyes of Levi.

"L-levi...?", he said, a little muddled.

"Tch. Don't scare me like that again, brat.", the raven said as he exhaled, like he was trying to relax himself. Eren only laughed weakly in response as he stared at the disgruntled man's face.

"S-sorry. I think I just passed out.", he grinned sheepishly, causing the raven to roll his eyes and sigh in quiet relief, placing a hand on his face.

"L-levi! Y-you're wounded?!", the hunter exclaimed and scooted over near him, his expression panicked.

"Hn?", the vampire blinked and looked at his arm. Sure enough, there was an open wound and Levi would everything he had that it was that ravenette's bullet that did this. "Don't worry about it, it's not that serious.", he shrugged.

"Huh? D-doesn't it...hurt?", the boy asked him, worry still written all over his face. Levi sighed and took the hunter's face in his hands gently, like he was breakable. Fragile.

"It's not as serious as it seems. Stop worrying.", he persisted as he chuckled at the hunter's heating cheeks. The last thing he wanted to do was worry him. Though the wound had started to burn and though he knew that it would hurt like a bitch later, he didn't want to worry his mate.

Eren still seemed unsure as he looked back into Levi's reassuring eyes then darted down to his wound. Then after a long moment, he nodded hesitantly, earning a gentle laugh from the older.

"I'll be back to normal in no time."

"Sure, sure.", the brunette said disbelievingly.

Levi rolled his eyes and looked around them, listening and tasting the wind around them. They should be safe here, he thought as he evaluated the area. He wondered if Hange would be able to hear them, seeing as they were less than three miles away from their hideout.

"You called~?", the leaves rustling with an unnatural wind then suddenly the brunette four-eyes was standing behind him, causing Eren to yelp at the sudden presence.

"Not quite, shitty-four eyes. Was just wondering if you could hear us.", he sighed, his back still turned away from her.

"Hm~", she hummed in response as her curious eyes landed on Eren, who instinctively latched onto Levi's unwounded arm. "Oh~! What a cute human~", she looked at him happily.

"U-um.."

"Keep it down, Hange. ", he stuck out an arm as Hange made to take a step towards him, only to earn a look of worry as the wound came into view.

'Levi, that's-'

'I know, you don't need to repeat it, shitty-four eyes.'

'You know how dangerous that wound is-'

'Like I said, I KNOW. Now, fuck off and don't you dare mention a single thing about it to my mate.', he ordered as he looked at Eren who was busy looking at Hange apprehensively.

'Your mate?', she continued to keep that interested look on Eren.

'Why do you think would I let a hunter latch onto me?', he sighed out of nowhere, causing Eren to look at Levi curiously then dart back on the wound.

'He's suspicious. Of your wound.', she pointed out.

'I already told him not to worry.'

'You must feed on your mate's blood soon so it won't get worse, Levi.', she warned him.

Pissed, he glared at her and stood up, pulling Eren up with him.

"I said fuck off already, four-eyes. I know that better than you.", he said out loud.

"Did I miss something...?", Eren looked at them curiously, still latching onto Levi.

"No, it's just shitty-four eyes is prying into my mind.", he said simply.

"Huh.", he nodded, obviously knowing how.

"So, you are Levi's mate, hm?", she approached him and looked into his eyes, causing Eren to blush a little. "What's your name?"

"E-Eren..", he stuttered.

"Just this week. Now give him some space, Hange. I just busted him out of the headquarters tonight."

"So that's where you've been off to every night~", understanding lighting her eyes.

"Piss off already. We need to move if we don't those shitty hunters catching up.", vaguely aware of Eren cringing at his choice of words.

Hange nodded and jumped up a tree, vanishing in a blink of an eye, leaving Levi and Eren. The raven looked at the brunette and his tight grip on him, his lip twitching at that.

"I really hope you won't regret this decision of yours.", Levi said as he gave Eren's forehead a flick, causing him to make a noise at him.

"Do you really think I can still turn my back after letting you bite me that night?", he feigned a sound of mock frustration.

"You make it sound like you don't have a choice.", he stared up at the moon, sighing deeply. A full moon.. It could only mean bad for Eren. He can already feel his self-control falling apart as Eren's scent engulfed him entirely, flicking every switch in his body on.

Eren seemed to have realized this too as Levi's grip on him tightened a bit because Eren took his hand, making it wrap around his wrist and bringing it close to Levi's nose, just as what Levi did at first.

"I don't. And I'm fine with it.", he mumbled, his verdant green eyes glowing in the dark.

The scent washed over him and Levi took a deep breath as he pulled Eren close, a ghost of smirk on his lips. Seeing this made Eren's heart thump and send adrenaline all over his body. Levi can feel the lively beating and the thick flow of Eren's blood under that delicate, tanned skin. It made his body thrum in pure anticipation with it.

"I'm holding you on that then.", he whispered darkly as he made Eren's arms wrap around his neck while he swept him up before leaping up and vanishing once again into the darkness.

Leaving nothing but a gust of wind and dried leaves in their wake as the ominous glow of the full moon shone over the forest.

A/N: Somebody seriously needs to stop me from moving too fast- ;w; THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! I highly appreciate it~~!


	10. Chapter 10: Worry

It was all a fast blur before Eren's eyes as Levi had leapt and disappeared into the dark. When he took his next blink, he and Levi were standing in front of a large, oak door of a huge mansion. Embarrassed, he clambered down from Levi's arms and looked around him. Never before in his entire expedition of him being a hunter had he seen this mansion before. It seemed to be buried deep in this thick forest.

"Levi...?", he turned to look at him, a question boiling right on his mouth but faded as what he saw next took it right of his mind. Levi's pallor was paler than usual and he appeared to breathe deeply than he needed to. Taking in the sight of Levi, his mate, sent him into a course of action. The vampire staggered and Eren caught him right before he sagged onto the floor. A small part of his mind noted that Levi was heavy than he looked like, though that was to be expected, Eren huffed as he tried to pull himself up against Levi's suffocating weight.

"Levi! Levi!", he called desperately as he tried to get a look on his mate's face, panic starting to choke him as well as his weight. Eren hoped fiercely that his companions, would hear him as he grunted and groaned trying to push himself up.

"Eren...", a soft voice mumbled, making Eren pause in his movements before manoeuvring him so that he can see Levi's face.

"L-Levi! Can you hear me? Levi! Levi!", he called as his eyes darted to the wound. He felt like his stomach dropped to his feet as he stared at the wound, which was looking worse than it was earlier. He cursed in a mixture of German and something gibberish.

"Tch. Shut up, Eren.. You're panicking for nothing.", he breathed through his mouth shallowly and Eren heard a strange sound, which made Levi look at him gently despite the clear agony on his face. "Eren. I'll be fine.", he reached up to pat Eren's cheek assuringly only to drop it and wince in pain.

Oh, it was him. Eren realized as he shook slightly as he stared at Levi's sickly pallor. He never thought that the day would come that he'd curse the existence of those weapons but here it is as he willed himself to calm down. Relax, Eren, he told himself as he forced himself to think of something, anything?

"My Lord!", another voice said as Eren looked around to look for the owner of the voice. On the entrance of the mansion, an auburn-haired woman appeared with a worried look on her face. She looked from Eren to Levi before glaring angrily at Eren who cringed. Not good, she was definitely thinking it was his doing.

"Petra.. Stop..", the raven under him murmured.

"How dare you harm him, you?", she cursed at him, advancing with a terrifying expression on her face. She was shorter than him but the anger on her face screamed inhuman.

"Wait?!", Eren clutched Levi closer as the woman snarled and was ready to kick him but..

"GODDAMMIT PETRA. I said stop!", a disconcertingly dark voice ordered that Eren yelped in surprise as he cowered, with Levi still in his arms and the woman frozen in her tracks.

It took Eren a long moment to realize that the voice belonged to none other than the man beneath him, who pushed himself up weakly and Eren automatically dropped his hold ?though he had to hover in case Levi staggered again.

"B-but.."

"Silence.", he huffed in effort so that he can speak in an authorative manner, holding up a hand, the woman falling silent.

"Forgive me, my Lord.", she said after a long moment of silence, and Eren can guess that Levi explained it to her via telepathy. She turned to Eren and bowed slightly, apology clear in her eyes.

"I apologize for my rudeness... You are my Lord's mate and yet?", she started but Eren cut her off.

"Don't worry about it..", he mumbled to her and looked at Levi with worry.

"My Lord, that wound...?"

"?Shall be taken care of at once by my mate. Do not worry, Petra. Everything will be fine.", he assured her while she nodded, seemingly to trust his words completely.

While Eren glared at his back, wondering how the hell would he be able to tend to that wound?

"Has Hange returned?", Levi asked like he didn't sense Eren's glaring.

"She arrived a two seconds earlier but left with Aruo right when you arrived.", she bowed as he walked past her and up the stairs while Eren remained in his spot.

He turned around and raised an eyebrow as he sensed him hesitating while Petra stared at Eren curiously.

"Eren? What are you standing there for? Hurry up and follow me.", he gestured to him to follow. Reluctantly, Eren walked up and followed him, looking back at the woman left behind who bowed at him politely.

"Petra, be sure to keep that room clean once Hange and Aruo are done eating.", the man merely said in a bored tone.

"Yes, My Lord.", she answered back before disappearing somewhere.

Eren looked around as Levi led him in a room twice as large as his room back in the headquarters and with a bed larger than his too. The curious brunette walked ahead and explored the huge room in awe. Once he heard Levi chuckle softly behind him, he turned around to look at him, now situated on the bed. His eyes flickered to the door then to Levi, watching every expression on his face.

"Hoping for an escape?", he smirked in a way that Eren's legs trembled in anticipation.

"N-no.. I was just wondering when had you closed the door?", he said. It was true though, he wondered when had the vampire closed it.

"Hn. Right after you and I got in. You were busy being fascinated with the damn room.", he chuckled yet again.

"I-it's huge...", he looked once again at the ceiling before looking at those intense steel blue eyes which were staring at him from head to toe. Reflexively, his verdant green eyes darted to the bright moon and tried not to gulp loudly.

Even he knew what was about to happen, it still didn't calm his nerves and ever-lively heart. He was busy being nervous that he didn't notice Levi standing right in front of him, his heavy-lidded eyes seductive. This was wrong, he thought as he fiercely tried to ignore his flushing face.

"You make it so damn hard for me to control every time, Eren.", were the last words that he heard before he finally let his feelings get the best of him.

A/N:One more chapter then it's the feeding so see you all there! X3 I appreciate all the reviews minna~~!


	11. Chapter 11: Needs

The moment that Eren and him stepped into the room, Levi felt like every switch in his body flipped into life. Suddenly all he can think about was the boy's scent, so fragrant and potent around him. Controlling his instincts was all that the raven can do once he closed the door behind them, isolating them from the only vampire left in the house. Mentally, he felt Petra step out and he noted to himself to thank her later. If he can remember after he gets distracted by the boy, who was now staring outside the window.

The boy's heart started to thump in frenzied beats, which could only mean that he was nervous beyond belief. Those frantic beats, sounds so mouth-watering. Previously frozen by the doorway, the alluring sound was what guided him and his feet closer to the visibly shaking boy.

"You make it so damn hard for me to control every time, Eren.", he murmured as he closed their distance, closing his eyes as he listened to Eren's heartbeats and rush of blood.

"S-sorry..", the boy replied, causing his lip to twitch and his eyes to open. Whatever Eren saw in his face must've been something because those green eyes were widening and his cheeks were burning. How delicate.

"You know, that drives me crazy.", he said in an amused tone, reaching up slightly to brush his cold fingers on the hunter's heated cheeks. The boy let out an unconscious shudder at that.

"L-Levi?"

"It's cute.", he murmured as he trailed his hand down his cheek before pausing on the tanned boy's chin, locking eyes with the nervous brunette.

That was when the boy's heartbeat started to sky rocket in his chest. Vaguely, Levi wondered if how was the boy feeling with such an active heart. Then Levi was pretty sure that that was the last coherent thought that he had as Eren's blood started to smell even thicker and more fragrant.

"Tell me if it hurts.", Levi managed to hiss out through his gritted teeth and edging nearer the boy. He had to wait. The first move has to come from Eren. He didn't want to be any doubts, any regrets. Even if he had to wait for the whole night, he will.

"Levi..", the tanned mumbled before latching himself away from the raven, causing his eyes to look at Eren curiously.

Eren moved away from him and sat on the bed. At first, Levi thought it was because Eren didn't want him to but when the brunette started to unbutton his top, exposing the warm skin underneath, Levi was pretty sure that all of his control went away. Even so when the said man blinked back at him, his face and neck tinged with red. How could one possibly doubt such, as what Levi can interpret, an invitation?

The bed dipped as the raven climbed on the bed, approaching him hesitantly. Mysteriously, Eren's heartbeat slowed to its normal pace, making him wonder why. But for now, he needed to feed, his mind told him as his eyes darted to the exposed tanned skin. Then his eyes flickered back up to Eren's, who looked determined and slowly, placed his hands on top of Levi's broad shoulders.

The next words shouldn't have stirred a whirlwind of anticipation in his frozen body. It almost made him feel warm. Almost.

"Do it, Levi.", he said in a breathy voice.

Fuck, he'd be damned if he didn't admit that THAT sounded sexy.

If he can get even more damned than eternally damned as he is now.

He felt his vampiric instincts creep up on him as he gently wrapped a sure arm around Eren's waist and tilt his head. The boy's heart stuttered in its rhythm as he ghosted his lips on that thin membrane of skin, a chuckle managing to break the moment.

"Isn't that adorable..". he mumbled, causing Eren to squeak, feeling the warm skin grow even more warmer. His wound started to burn, and he hissed softly.

"L-levi.. Don't worry about me.. Do it now..", the brunette sighed and tilted his head, giving the raven more access to the quivering neck.

Why does this brat trust him so completely already? Levi thought that Eren's hatred towards vampires was bone-deep but here he was, letting a vampire that he merely known for a week, feed on him.

"Won't you regret this, Eren..?"he tightened his grip, Eren's scent was overwhelming him now. It was teasing him, and it ignited his annoyance towards Eren's easy compliance. A human and a hunter, shouldn't be acting like this! He pulled away and slid away from the brunette, who looked at him with shock.

"Eren. Why? You're a vampire hunter, and yet..", his fists clenched as he stared at the nervous hunter.

"And yet what? Levi, what is it?", he followed after him, his hand reaching out for Levi, but the vampire looked at him like he was crazy.

"'What', you say?", he snorted as he pushed Eren's hand away and pointed a finger on his chest, feeling Eren's heart thud uncomfortably."This! You!"

"Me?", those verdant green eyes narrowing in response to Levi's incredulous tone.

"Yes. You! What's wrong with you? This isn't how a normal human, much more a hunter, should be acting like! But why? Letting me feed on you like it's nothing?", he took a deep breath only to wince at the desirable scent around him. "Are you dumb?"

"No! I'm doing this like I should! I'm not a hunter anymore, remember? You biting me then you taking me away from the headquarters! Wasn't it you who said that I'm your mate now?", the brunette retorted angrily.

"Yes, but without putting up an ounce of resistance? Are you some kind of a fucking masochist?", he lashed out.

Levi knew that he fucked up the second that Eren shrank back and his expression was pained before morphing into anger, But beneath that, he can see loneliness like he'd just been betrayed.

Was there some way to take those words that he said right now?

No, there wasn't.

Eren pushed himself up and glared at Levi, his stature shaking slightly with slight tremor that Levi wanted to stand up and hug him until he can make it go away. But that was the least wisest move to do now.

"I thought you were different.. But I was wrong,", he said through gritted teeth and scrambled out of the room. Levi was too shocked and overwhelmed with what happened that he remained on his spot, watching the other make his way out of the room. He listened to Eren's thudding heartbeats as he made his way down and out of the mansion, until those heartbeats vanished away from his earshot.

What the fuck did he just do?

* * *

**Eren**

The brunette ran as fast as he could and as far as he could from what he thought was his safe harbour. His footsteps through the dark forest and his panting were the only things that he can hear as he ran deeper into the thick foliage. Before he can catch himself, the brunette stumbled and tripped into the complete darkness. Didn't the moon shine through those trees enough for them to move around back then during his times before he met Levi? Why does it seem so dark now?, he thought lifelessly as he tried to get up on his feet.

The a sound, out of place in this quiet forest, alerted him. A strange broken sound, that sounded almost human but broken. Like it was pained. Must be something sinister, but Eren didn't care as he pulled himself up to his shaky legs. He lent on a trunk and wrapped his arms around him, hearing that same sound again.

Where the hell was it coming from?

And why was everything so damn burry, even in the dark?

Trying to figure where he is, Eren forced his shaking legs forward to start walking only to trip on his own feet once again. This time, he didn't bother to push himself up, allowing the trembling to engulf him entirely. There was that noise again. It irked him, not knowing where it came from as he blinked against his unseeing eyes. Manoeuvring himself so that he was on his knees, it was only then that Eren realized that it was coming from him as he shook uncontrollably, squeezing his eyes as frustrated and pained tears came rushing down his cheeks.

Seriously, why was he crying over a creature, a man who belonged to them, that he hated deeply? Why did it all spiral out of control? Why did he go along with the rush of his feelings? Why, why, why?

"Levi...", he gasped out between strangled breaths. Why was he missing him now? Why was he crying like the man told him to leave and never wanted to see his face ever again? Why was he so sad when Levi lashed out at him?

What is wrong with him?

Levi was one of the creatures that he swore to kill, right?

But why was the mere idea of Levi dying before his very eyes..

Dying in his hands, by the weapon that he himself fired?

Why was it shattering his heart into pieces?

Why does it hurt too much?

Levi...

Levi...

Why, you ask..?

Because I want you..

No.

I need you, Levi...

To be mine.

I need you to mark me as yours, too.

I need you to be my mate, Levi...

"Oh..? If it isn't a human...~", a voice said out of nowhere, causing the brunette to snap out of his reverie. His blurry eyes focused on the towering figure and his stomach dropped to its feet as something glistened in the dark. Right from where the voice came from.

"You look horrible, boy.. Why don't you let me take you to a place where there's no need for tears...?", the voice purred and that sent off every warning bell in Eren. The man, from what voice sounded like, closed in on him and grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me!", his voice shooting up in panic as the man inhaled his wrist and smirked. Without warning, the man twisted his arm upside down, eliciting a pained scream from the boy.

"What a loud voice~! I wonder if you'll scream loudly as that if I bit and sucked you..", he hummed as Eren panted and tried to struggle out of the man's painful hold. He yelped as pain shot up his arm and he trembled.

"You know that would only aggravate the pain, kid.", sounding amused.

"L-let. Go. Of. Me...!", he persisted as more tears of pain flooded from his eyes.

"You're the persistent type, I see.. Not bad, brat.", his grip tightened on him and Eren screamed again.

He needed to get out of this. From the vampire's hold. Some way, anyway...

Anyone...

"L-Levi...", the boy whimpered in his thoughts as well as out loud as he tried wriggle out of the wretched vampire's hold, ignoring the pain in his arm.

Then two things happened at the same time. As if in response to Eren's words, the man holding him froze, his grip on Eren slackened. There was an unnatural breeze of wind and the next thing Eren knew was he was in another set of arms. Despite it being cold and still, Eren felt comforted with it because when he looked up, he saw a pair of steel-blue eyes staring back at him.

Levi.

"L-levi..?", Eren managed to croak out as the man hushed him and pushed him behind him. Another unnatural breeze and Eren was met with the sight of Levi and that other vampire, on the forest floor. Levi was on top, a strong hand wrapped around the vampire, his eyes slitted dangerously. For once since Eren had first seen him, he looked like a vampire.

"L-levi! It's me, Auruo!", the man beneath him panicked and struggled in his hold. Levi must be stronger than the average vampire because he had managed to pin another vampire. That stirred a strange sort of awe for Levi in Eren.

The raven's eyes narrowed in response and the aura around him seemed to thicken, causing Eren to shiver in fear.

"I know, you dumbass."

"Let me go!", the man named Auruo whined.

"You. Give me a reason why I should spare you right here and right now.", his steel blue eyes darkening, at the same time his grip on him tightening, causing for the silver-haired to gag.

"P-petraaa...", he sputtered out.

Levi seemed to contemplate that for a full five minutes before letting the other go and jumping lightly on his feet. Eren's eyes flickered to Levi's arm and frowned. The wound was starting to look even worse. But it looked like it didn't bother Levi, except for the slightest twitching of that arm.

"I'm going to let you off this time, Auruo. But next time you dare to harm my mate, I'll cut you piece by piece.", he hissed ever so softly.

It was almost funny how the other shrank back at Levi's words, judging by how taller he was than Levi but there was a certain air of respect around Auruo and Eren's doubts were confirmed when the latter bowed in apology to Levi.

"It will never happen again.. I'm sorry..", the man said resentfully.

Levi nodded at that and turned his back at Auruo to now direct his attention to Eren. His lip was twitching like he was just told a funny joke and was holding in a laugh as he walked back to Eren and sighed.

"You know.. You were really loud so you shouldn't have called me out loud.", he said as he reached up to pat Eren's head.

"What...?", Eren's eyes were full of confusion that Levi finally let out the laugh he was holding in, a gentle yet bright one.

"Your little confession..", he mumbled in amusement and Eren almost choked, his face burning instantly.

Levi looked smug as he took Eren's hand and nosed his wrist, this time, Eren's eyelids fluttered at that ?causing Levi to chuckle.

"You already are my mate, idiot."

In a blink of an eye, before Eren ca let those words sink in fully, Levi lifted him up and disappeared with him ?just like he had earlier- followed by Auruo.

Reaching the mansion, Petra's expression turned from welcome to annoyance as soon as she laid her eyes on the silver-haired. Without stopping, Levi walked past her and Eren could've sworn that he let out a quiet breath of laughter as Petra whacked Auruo with a pan, cussing him out. The raven walked down the hall to his room while Eren's heart thumped in anticipation and was sure, that Levi felt that.

Reaching the door, Levi paused and looked down to meet Eren's eyes before reaching one hand to turn the knob.

"Once we get in this room, there's no return.", he murmured.

It was quiet for a long moment before Eren wiggled out of his mate's arms and stood on his own, albeit clumsily, before opening the door himself as he looked back to the surprised vamp.

His verdant green eyes glimmered in the dark shadows before reaching in to pull Levi by his collar, and almost practically shoving him into the crook of his neck. The vamp inhaled a quiet sharp intake of breath as his nose made contact with that tanned skin.

"Eren.."

"Fuck it, Levi. Fuck everything and the norms. Just bite me and feed on me already.", he tilted his head to the side to mumble into his ear. "I'm your mate and I'm yours alone.", he breathed lowly.

Then a sound echoed the halls, a gentle thud, from Levi's own door.

* * *

A/N: WAHAHAH! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER RVERYONE! XDD / I'M SUCH A SADIST /SHOT

I know Petra and Auruo seem OOC but pleaseeeee forgive me for that-! ;w; As usual, thank you for the wonderful reviews you beautiful people~! 3


	12. Chapter 12: Reluctance

The bed creaking was loud in the silence of Levi's room as the two fell into the sheets, their breathing ragged with nervousness. One pale hand reached down to undo the top button, revealing the warm, sugar skin underneath his cold body. His steel blue eyes glinted excitedly in the dark, making the verdant green eyed shut in anticipation.

"L-Levi..", the boy murmured, his breath hot and broken as the other's hand continued to trail down, popping the last button open.

The vampire pulled away to let his eyes rake over the quivering body beneath him, every inch of his upper body exposed to him. Another hand darted forward to let it ghost on the warm skin, his lips twitching into a smirk as the brunette let out a shaky sigh.

"Look at you.. " Levi whispered as he lent in to nose the tanned boy's neck, hearing his heart seemingly leap at his slightest breath on his overheated skin. "Are you really that excited to feel my fangs sinking deep inside you?", he murmured as he lets his hand rest on a hip, feeling Eren twitch at the contact.

"Levi...", the boy mumbled his name once again in nervousness. His green eyes opening halfway at the same time that Levi pulled away to look at him again. It was easy to ignore the wicked throbbing of his wound as Eren's scent wrapped around him like this. So close and overpowering.

"Just let yourself go..", he ordered Eren gently yet firmly at the same time as he dove in once again to press his lips on Eren's neck. The aforementioned boy's breathing hitched in response and his heart thumped hyperactively in his chest.

What Levi needed was that little push froma the boy, and he didn't have to wait any longer as he felt Eren's hands move up to Levi's hair and tangled themselves and pulling him closer. The boy's breath sped up, and Levi's hands cornered the boy, his hands on either side of his head. The raven took one last, deep breath ?inhaling Eren's potent scent- before slowly parting his lips over the delicate skin and baring his fangs on the quivering membrane. Eren's hold on him tightened and let out a shocked, pained gasp as the vampire finally sunk his fangs in his neck.

"L-L-Levi...", he rasped out painfully as the vampire continued to sink his fangs even more deeply in Eren, one hand wrapping around his waist and lifting him up slightly, the other was around Eren's wrist ?holding him for leverage. The brunette's body shook and Levi felt pained tears soaking his shirt. That should've stopped him then and there but the brat's hold told him to keep going and held him still.

'Eren. Let yourself go. Don't hold back.', he mentally told the boy, making use of their momentary mental connection, brought on by him sinking his fangs in Eren. Then he steeled himself, knowing that it'd be his last coherent thought , before starting to suck on the hunter's blood.

It tasted so fucking good, even more better than it did back when he sucked the venom when they first met. He was only vaguely aware of Eren's pained sounds as he started to feed on him. Levi knew for a fact that he should be making it a pleasant experience for his mate so he started to let his hands roam on Eren's untouched skin. His skin was soft under his feather-light touches, he noted as he trailed his hand down his mate's chest. Levi pulled away from his neck as the boy let out a quiet gasp, licking the blood off his lips.

Then he pushed him back down the bed, hovering above the boy's body, watching the blood pool on the newly-created puncture marks on his skin. Levi smirked and lent in to lick at the dripping blood from the boy's wound.

"If you could only see yourself right now.. Your shirt opened and staring up at me... You have no idea how much it turns me on, Eren.", letting his voice slur at Eren's name, earning an excited gasp from the boy below.

"W-what are you?", the boy managed to sputter out but the vampire cut him off as he let his tongue continue down his collarbone.

"I suppose.. That your teachers never told you on how the moon affects not only my thirst...", he murmured as he lingered by Eren's toned chest, licking just right above a nub, causing the hunter jerk in anticipation. "In other words... It makes me fucking horny..", he growled as he ghosted a finger on Eren's waistband of his jeans.

"Levi..", he breathed.

"I'll bite you in any place that you want.. So tell me.", he purred as he pulled away to lock eyes with Eren, smirking even more as he eyed Eren's trembling hips.

"Everywhere.. Bite me everywhere.", came the reply and Levi inhaled sharply. Damn, if Eren was going to be like this every time he'd feed on him, he would suck him dry.

Wasting no time, he latched his lips around a nub and started to pay attention to it, sucking harshly. It was sensitive, if the way that Eren tries not to squirm and moan out loud is anything to go by. His fingers were everywhere, worshipping every plane and inch of that trembling skin, soon turning Eren into a panting mess. The boy grabbed at the white sheets, bunching them up as the other's lips were now trailing over to his hip. Bucking up slightly, Eren whined and watched the way Levi's lips parted and sunk his fangs in. The boy writhed and choked over a moan, enjoying how deep the vampire's fangs were penetrating his skin and the pleasurable sucking, sending a wicked throb southwards.

His chest was heaving as he panted and groaned, feeling his pants grow tighter with every suck. His whole body marred with bite marks and dripping blood.

"Levi, Levi...", he gasped out as the vampire ended his sucking with an obscene slurp, sending another rush of blood straight to his crotch. The vampire raked his eyes, pleased with the view his eyes were taking in now. The boy's body was covered with his bite marks and was tainted with red, and it sent a jolt of arousal in him. His eyes now darted down to the boy's pants-clad lower body and smirked at the tightness. He lent in and breathed right at the painful tent, causing the teen to whimper in anticipation.

"How lewd, getting turned on with me sucking your blood..?", he chuckled and took hold of Eren's trembling thighs. Hiking one thigh up on his shoulder, Levi planted a kiss on the clothed thigh, making sure to breath every kiss so that the other can feel the maddening desire that was eating him, earning a moan from the boy.

"M-more..", the boy begged pitifully as those kisses got so close to his painful arousal, whimpering in frustration as Levi moved his mouth away whenever he was an inch close. "Levii...", he whined in frustration.

"Patience.", he growled as he now moved up ever-so-slowly towards Eren's arousal, making the other buck up violently, earning a dark chuckle from Levi. He let his lips wrap around the bulge and started to mouth on the cloth, coating it with saliva. Eren lets out a stimulating whimper and bucks up towards the delicious sensation. Eren's moans were absolutely delectable because it makes a ball of arousal curl up in his stomach, that he tries to relieve with a unsteady exhale.

"A-anymore and I-i'll...!", the boy moaned and bucked up in his mouth, letting out more arousing sounds. Fuck, even Eren's blood got even more thicker as he pled. Levi pulls away from him and licks his lips, a growl building up in his chest as an aroused beyond belief Eren looks up at him, his chest heavy with pants. His pupils were blown up so wide, that the black had dimmed those beautiful green eyes. He had never looked even more beautiful.

In an instant, Eren pulled the vampire towards him and mashed his trembling lips with Levi. The raven groaned at the warmth and the delicious scent washing all over his face. He took the boy's cheeks, and pressed their mouths together, the kiss turning into a messy and hungry one. Levi biting hard down at Eren's lower lip, causing the hunter to gasp, letting the man have access. The older lets out another deep and husky sound at the delectable warmth of his mate's mouth, echoed by a needy whimper from Eren.

With fumbling hands, Eren unbuttoned the vampire's top, though clawed might be a better term for it. He pushed the destroyed cloth away and pressed their bare chests together, smearing some of his warm blood on Levi's hard chest. Both groaning at the sensation as Eren bucked hips against Levi, eager and needy. Levi steadily ignored the dripping saliva brought on by their continuous and sensuous kisses, which only got urgent as Levi shucked Eren's pants off. The vampire bit at Eren's tongue hard enough to make it bleed, causing the hunter to groan into the kiss, letting Levi suck at the flowing blood from his tongue. There was an awkward shuffling from Eren's side then soon, Levi's pants were off and they were pressing together skin to skin. Levi can feel every twitch of Eren's muscles as he sunk his nails into his skin, earning an impassioned cry from the brunette.

The heat between their bodies grew steadily, and Levi wasn't so sure if it was brought on by the full moon when he pulled away and flipped the boy, his hands parting Eren's quivering ass cheeks. The boy whimpered at the cold air but was soon cut off as Levi's wet tongue made contact with the twitching hole. Pressing his tongue, Eren lets out his most wanton sounds yet tonight and Levi's head buzzed with lust. Levi was pretty sure that Eren's moans and gasp were pretty vocal that even a human would hear it from a mile away as he sucked and let his tongue swirl in and out of Eren's hole. He was so beautifully open as Levi pulls him apart with pleasure, bucking back into his mouth. Once or twice, Levi could've sworn the boy whining a quiet and incoherent begging for him to fuck him already.

He dug his nails and was sure that Eren would have marks of him everywhere when the sun finally rises. Just like the hunter wanted. With a final soft smacking noise, Levi pulls away, causing Eren to whine at the lose. The vampire chuckled quietly and gave a few presses to Eren's sac, causing him to gasp so loudly and collapse on Levi's body, baring himself more open. Levi wishes that he can just stare and drink in the beautiful sight of Eren's shuddering body but his thoughts were cut off as the boy grabs Levi's arousal and started to lap at it.

Groaning, his hips unconsciously buck up as Eren tears down his control as he took him in his mouth, inch by inch. Not wanting to be outdone, he held Eren's hips again and lets a finger slip inside of Eren's wet hole. The boy gasped and moaned around him, sending sparks of pleasure all over his body. Starting it slow, Levi lets the boy adjust before adding another finger in him. When the brunette winced at the addition, Levi lent in to part his lips and sink his fangs into his mate's inner thigh.

"Agh?!", Eren lets go of Levi's length, to whimper and let out his loudest moan yet, followed by a grunt of his own as the sound sent a rush down his own length. The raven started to suck the blood from the thighs, as he increased his pace on his fingers, impaling Eren. Meanwhile, the boy lets out loud pants and whimpers, sending them all straight to his cock.

"Nnh.. S-shit, L-Levi..! P-please...!", he begged as he began to buck back into his fingers and shuddering, screaming as Levi's fingers hit the sought out tissue that had Eren arching his back.

Pulling the fingers out, Levi tapped Eren's ass as a signal to turn over on his back. As trembling as he is, Eren shakily gets on his knees and rolls over, needing a bit assistance from the vampire. Hovering above him yet again, Levi had a sudden thought, but it was soon pushed to the back of his mind as Eren pulled him close, kissing him breathlessly and rubbing the crack of his ass at the head of Levi's length.

That entering him would finally, finally, make Eren his mate forever., the thought all but fading from his mind as he complied to his mate's wishes, letting themselves fall into the deepest pit of pleasure.

A/N: Sorry for delaying this part, just cause I am afraid that I might run out of ideas if I rushed this- So here it is! XD Though I left another cliffhanger there, because writing smut is kinda a new thing for me so... I need about 8 reviews before I post a short chapter on where Levi and Eren actually does it.. Reviews are highly needed! XD 3 Thank you for supporting this!


	13. Chapter 13: Aftermath

The sun rose the next morning to symbolize a new start. Even though the sun didn't quite filter through the thick curtains of his new room, Eren sat up, a little muddled with the way the blanket was wrapped around his body. Blinking wearily, Eren yawned hugely and vaguely noted on how naked he felt.

Naked...

He is naked...

The brunette felt his cheeks starting to burn as the events from last night came flooding into his mind. Though he was unsure about every little detail, Eren was SURE that they had...sex and to top it all, a violent one. Eren made a little embarrassed noise from the back of his throat and buried his face into his hands, the warmth spreading from his cheeks to his ears. How was he going to face Levi after all of that? He sighed and dropped his arms, examining his body. He had bite marks on every crease of his arm, leg, thigh and that had him squirming in his bed. Eren didn't need a confirmation to know that he had bite marks all over his body. What he wondered about now was...

Why on earth was he still human?

He gulped a huge breath down and stayed still, feeling his body. Sure, he was thirsty but it was the normal kind of thirsty, the human way. Eren thought that?

"You'd be a vampire once bitten. Well, the answer's a yes... And no.", a deep voice answered and Eren looked around.

Levi was standing by the doorway, groomed and had an amused expression on his face. His arms were crossed against his chest and was staring at Eren in a way that almost reminded him of last night, sending his heart racing in his chest.

"How long have you been standing there?", he squeaked out.

"For a while.", he looked even more amused.

"You could've said something!", he protested as he turned away from the scrutiny of those intense eyes. He balled up the blankets in an attempt to calm himself down. "What's for breakfast? AB+?", he asked sarcastically, causing Levi to roll his eyes and smirk.

"O positive, actually.", he raised an elegant eyebrow and Eren flushed, beyond for words, making a noise at him. The raven just chuckled at him and moved gracefully to sit on the edge of the bed, watching him. "You've slept for a long time.", his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"Huh? How long exactly?", he looked up at him curiously.

"12 hours approximately.", he nodded to the bedside clock that said it was 12 noon. Eren gawked at the numbers and back at Levi incredulously.

"Well, I'm not surprised.. Seeing as how much you used up your energy last night and a good amount of blood, that is.", his eyes were definitely teasing him. Eren pouted and sighed, stretching his limbs.

"I feel sore..", he mumbled.

"Your fault.", Levi coughed slightly from the back of his hand, looking at the door.

"S-shut up..", Eren said as he looked around the bed for a shirt.

"Anyway, you need to eat.", the man handed him a night gown, which Eren grudgingly took.

"Where's my clothes?", he demanded.

"I had them laundered, you brat. And you can't possibly wear them around my house, my coven might kill you.", he said with a bored expression but it sent goose bumps down Eren's spine. "Don't worry. I won't let them, though.", he looked at Eren.

Eren huffed and slipped on the night gown, seeing that he had no choice, feeling a little of his honour as a man restored when Levi handed him a pair of boxers. Getting out of the bed, Eren would've stumble if Levi weren't there to catch him.

"Are you alright?"

"If becoming uncoordinated is one of the side effects in becoming your mate, I'm demanding a refund."

"Of what, might I ask?", Levi had stifled a chuckle.

"...Nothing.", Eren mumbled, embarrassed, yanking and stalking away from a quietly laughing Levi.

"Good noon, Levi and his mate.", a voice booming from out of nowhere, and the next thing Eren knew, a hand was wrapped around his shoulder. Looking up, Eren was met by another pair of brunette eyes, covered with round glasses. Hange.

"U-um..", Eren stuttered.

"Huh, I can smell Levi all around you, kid.", the woman appraised and Eren turned warm.

"Tch, back off, shitty-four eyes. Of course he would. That brat's my mate.", Levi's drawling voice said from behind.

"I'm not a brat!", Eren retorted.

"Oh? Fifteen years old? That's merely a teen. But even a teen is a brat.", Levi appeared beside them and pushing the brown-haired woman off him.

"Hmph.", Eren huffed in annoyance.

"He's got a name, Hange and it's Eren."

"Nice to meet ya then, Eren~!", the woman chirped and Eren just blushed as he stalked downstairs.

"Y-yeah.. Same.", he mumbled.

"So how'd it go with Levi last night? I would've wanted to stay and watch but judging by how Auruo looked like when I got in, it was a good thing I wasn't?", she chattered but was cut off by a stream of profanities from Levi.

"Shut your trap, shitty-four eyes. Don't make me wanna throw you out into the sun."

"Aww~ Levi's being considerate today~"

"Keep it up and I'll rethink of my consideration.", he murmured.

Eren sighed as the bickering continued down the hallway all the way to the kitchen. Reaching the door, Eren paused, mystified.

"What is it, Eren?", Levi asked behind him.

"I was wondering..."

"About?"

"How the hell did I know which way the kitchen is to?", he looked as he peeked at the room, which undoubtly, is the kitchen. Then Levi sighed before appearing in front of him, flicking his forehead with a finger.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?", he whined.

"Tch, a brat will always be a brat.", he turned his back at him and walked ahead. "In case you might've forgotten, you are my mate now so you can hear my thoughts, and I, you."

* * *

A/N: Okay, this chapter was rushed because I am running out of ideas... OTL An explanation first. Since Levi and Eren are mates now, in one sense, they can ALMOST hear the thoughts of each other. Almost because Eren can only hear the thoughts that Levi wants him to know. ;3 Thanks for the support and I'll get on that chapteri f there are four more reviews~!


	14. Chapter 14: A New Start(?)

It has been a week since Eren had started living with Levi and with his coven. The brunette found that mornings and evenings with them were closely to what he'd experience with his human friends. When the brunette would wake up from his sleep, he'd be greeted with Levi and Hange bickering over very little things. Though they seem to try to keep them muted, Eren had the vague idea what these little arguments were about. 

This morning….. 

"Oi, Hange. If I would see your goddamn fucking room that filthy again, I'll cut your head off.", a dark voice greeted the teen's ears as he came downstairs. There was a thud like somebody whacked a stone or something followed by a laugh. Hange and Levi, without a doubt. Eren sighed as he entered the dining hall.

"Oh~! Eren! About time!", the brunette woman called as Eren came to view. Levi was on the other side of the room, his face covered with a cloth and was holding a disinfectant spray in one hand while on the other hand was another cloth. The raven looked up at him as Hange greeted his mate and his jaw gave a slight twitch as if he were about to smile.

"You're late, brat.", he drawled as he sauntered to where Eren was standing.

"Sorry..", he yawned hugely as he approached the vampire. His verdant-green eyes flickered to the clock and then looked back at Levi with questioning eyes. 'I slept in..'

"I told you so.", he sighed as he took the last step closer to him and patted his head, to which Eren made a face at. 'In relation to that… How are you feeling..?', he asked in his mind, staring deeply into Eren's eyes. The teen couldn't help but blush a bit at the intensity of the stare.

'Why does he have to stare so much… I mean.. I know he can't control it but it makes me feel so uncomfortable.. Lucky for him he's attractive..', Eren thought as Levi reached out to place a hand on his cheek. Then for some reason, he froze and the strangest expression crossed his face. There was a beat of silence and then….

"Ohmygod, Levi!", Hange cried as she doubled up in laughter, holding at the table as her body shook. The brunette looked up from his intense eye session with Levi and saw the woman, still hysterical with laughter.

"What did I miss?", Eren tilts his head in confusion.

"Oh Eren~ Eren~", the woman moved closer to Eren and wrap an arm around him, causing for the teen to stiffen a bit. That takes a long time getting used to. "You should've heard it…~", she tutted in reproach as she looked at me then at Levi who looked like he was still trying to gather his thoughts.

"Heard what?", he asked again. The lady vampire was all ready to answer that but unfortunately for her, Levi snarled at her and flipped her a finger.

"Don't you fucking dare, Hange. One word or you'll regret it.", he said as he stalked closer to Eren. For a moment, he flinched, afraid that Levi might do something harsh to him but..

'Eren..', he said to him telepathically as he passed by him and let their fingers intertwine for a half second before continuing down the hall. Eren looked around as he watched the head vampire's back disappear down the dark. Suddenly, for a cold night, Eren felt his cheeks like it was on fire.

"Levi."

"Hn..? What is it?", the raven said, merely looking up from where he was reading. It was the middle of the night as Eren lounged on the bed, trying to keep his eyes open as Levi sat on a chair, poring with a bored expression over a book. They'd known each other for almost three weeks now and yet, Eren knew nothing of Levi. While the vamp knew almost everything about him, through telepathy of course. When he'd bring this up to their full attention, Levi just shrugged and told him 'It's nothing important.' But he can tell.

Eren can tell that he was trying to shut him out from his mind.

"Levi…", he started but the raven gave a huge and irritated huff, shutting the book with an audible thump before setting it down on the table.

"Eren. How many times do we have to talk about this? No.", he looked at him with those heavy-lidded eyes at the brunette on the bed. Eren looked at him for a long and quiet moment before making a face at him. Levi turned away from him to look out of the wndow and muse over something. All Eren can catch was a confusing, yet neat mess of thoughts from Levi. He groaned and crossed his arms.

'Stubborn.'

'This is unfair.'

'Muscle Head.', were Eren's last words before Levi cluck his tongue in annoyance and stood up a little noisily from his chair. The teen flinched as the other advanced him with an expressionless look, cowering a bit as Levi's face was barely an inch close to his. Automatically, Eren felt his heart thump frantically, which made Levi smirk a bit.

'Did… you really want to know what my past is, Eren..?', his eyes intense as he placed a hand on his chin softly.

'Y-yes..', he thought back as he locked his own with his mate's.

It seemed like Levi was looking for something on his face after those words before climbing on the bed, letting his thin lips ghost on Eren's warm ones. The younger's heart jumped and stopped altogether before restarting again as he shakily pressed his trembling lips back on Levi. The older chuckled very quietly before pulling away and look at Eren, who felt like he was going to melt right then and there.

"I'll tell you. But not now..", he murmured to his mate before placing a kiss on his overheated forehead. The vampire pulled away to stroke Eren's hair gently and sigh. "There'll be a lunar eclipse within a few months from now. By then, I'll tell you. It's up to you if you'd stay until then or leave."

Levi went back to his chair and sat back, going back to whatever he was reading when Eren finally realized what he meant by those words.

He was given a choice.

To leave. Or stay with Levi for eternity.

To stay human or become a vampire., Eren thought as he continued to stare at Levi. He clenched at the blankets, his thoughts in a swirl. And he was pretty sure that Levi can hear them, loud as his internal argument is.

His heart continued to thump with frantic beats.

Levi..

The teen lent closer, bearing down as he sucked in a deep breath, ready to blurt out his answer.

"L-levi… I want to—!", he started at the same time that Levi looked around to look at him with mild confusion.

* * *

"My, my~ What a pleasant scene we have here.", a voice suddenly said out of nowhere. Eren and Levi turned their heads at the same time to the window and was met with a smirking sight.

"You..", Levi growled under his breath as he looked at the figure lethally. Eren removed his eyes from the man on the window and turned them on Levi, feeling panic on his face.

In one fluid second, Levi darted sideways and took in a defensive stance in front of Eren, glaring death daggers on the man, whose smirk widened. Eren, on the other hand, can't see who was their unexpected and unwelcome guest so he tried peeking around but Levi restrained him.

"Levi.. W-who—?", Eren whimpered.

"Shhh..", he shushed him gently, pushing him backwards with his curved body.

The man leapt lightly into the room and sat on the window sill, watching them with an amused look on his face.

"Long time no see.. Eren.", he said as Eren finally saw the face of the man. He stiffened and gritted his teeth. He'd know that face anywhere and he hated it.

"Jean.."

* * *

A/N: omg, 34 reviews!? ;w; I love you people! 3 Thank you, thank you so much for the support! Especially to Cresent T and Lindylynn~! You two really spur me on with reviews that make me wanna cry~! ;A; So as a gift a fluffy chapter and a new rival in the face of Jean Kirschtein~ And yes! We'll be knowing Levi's back story soon~ So watch out and stick around for it! Many thanks again~!


End file.
